


The Pocket Watch

by UnchartedFreaks



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedFreaks/pseuds/UnchartedFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A client hires 19 year old twins Nathan and Natalie Drake to seek out the thief who's recently abducted his family heirloom and has offered a huge sum to retrieve it, but the two get way more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mr. Green

"Nate, tuck in your shirt!" I scold as we waited for the huge, iron gate to open. "Why? Besides, you're shirt isn't tucked in either!" he argues. I tuck my shirt in. "Now it is. Tuck. It. In." I growl. "Okay! Okay!" he says as he tucks it in. I sigh. "Nate, this man is the biggest client we've had! We have to make a good impression!" I state as the gate opened. "He's only the second one! The first job we had didn't end well." he says. "Yeah, well. This will be different. I know it." I say as we walked up the long, cement, Green was our client's name. Big time business man and local hired us because someone stole his family heirloom. A solid gold and diamond covered pocket watch with the family crest in the middle. We arrived at the door. A guard was beside the door. "Names?" he asked. "Nathan and Natalie Drake." Nate says.  
"Ah, yes. Mr. Green has been awaiting for your arrival." he says as he reaches over and twists the knob. It creaked opened, reveling a huge interior and a staircase that was overwhelming. Mr. Green was waiting for us in his the butler points us to the right direction to the fancy room, we see many items displayed behind glass shelves along the wall. Mr. Green was sitting in a polished, red leather chair, his hands intertwined with each other as they rested on the surface of his desk that had paperwork shuffled everywhere. "Hello Mr. and Ms. Drake. I am in need of your services." he greeted. "Well, that's why we're here." Nate said.

Mr. Green looked like a man our age. He had a fancy aurora around him. He had slick, black hair and light brown eyes. He was a handsome man, I'm not going to lie. "Now, someone broke into my private case and stole a very special artifact." he says. "Right! The pocket watch with the family crest." I say. He nodded. "Very good, Ms. Drake. I'm glad there are still some beautiful women in the world that have some intelligence." he complimented, smiling. I giggled. Nate glared at him. "What's so special about it?" he snapped as he got closer to me. "Nate!" I scolded. Allen's smile faded. "My apologies. Anyway, the watch has been passed on for many generations. My great-grandfather gave it to my grandfather and so forth. It would be a shame if I could not pass it on to my future son." he says."Do you have any idea who stole it?" I ask. He nodded. "John Smith." he says. "Who?" Nate asked. "He's an old friend of mine. Well, not anymore he's not." he says. "Why would he steal it?" Nate asks. "Our families have been great friends for years. I do not see why he would do such a thing.." he says. What will our services require?" I ask. "You will need to find out where will be transporting the heirloom, and then retrieve it and deliver it safely back to me." Mr. Green says with great demand. "That will be no problem. I expect there to be complications along the way, but we will get you back your heirloom." I say. "Complications?!" Nate says, surprised. "I expect the job to be done within the week. One more thing." Mr Green says as we turned to leave. "Yes?" I say with confusion as we turned around. "You will promise me that John will be executed, correct?" He asked, but he made it sound like we had no choice on the matter. "Executed?" We both say. "That was not part of the plan! We are fortune hunters, not hired killers! I will promise you no such thing!" I say with extreme force. Nobody betrays me, just do it!" He commands.

"Fine, but any blood that is spilled on this job is on your hands!" I point to him. He huffed. "Yes, yes. Whatever. Now, do you accept?" he asks. Nate and I reluctantly nodded. "Very well. You two are dismissed." he says, shooing us away with his hand. Nate and stomped out. "What crap have you got us into now, Natalie?!" Nate snaps. "Me?! You're the one who found the psycho!" I snap back. Nate rolled his eyes. "What complications are you expecting anyway?" he asks. I scoff. "Nate, when has anything gone right for us?" I ask, crossing my arms. He sighs and nods. "Good point." he says. "So, how are we going to find this John Smith ? Are we really going to execute him?" Nate asked. I shake my head. "I don't know. I do know that we're not going to kill any man, thief or not." I say sternly. "We'll just tell him to flee the country, change his name, and hand over the watch. Simple." I say. "Simple. When has our life ever been simple?" Nate asks as we got into his car. "Never. That's alright, though. All of this that we have now is what makes it all worth living for." I say as I climb into the passenger seat. Nate chuckled as we buckled up and started down the road.


	2. The Heist

"Alright, should be on the right." I say as we pull into the abandoned warehouse. We exited the car and opened the trunk. "You think it's here?" Nate asks as I take the bolt cutters out from the trunk. "Well, if Mr. Green's information was correct, it should be." I say as we approached the door. "You got it?" Nate asks as I put the cutters on the lock. 'Yeah." I squeeze the cutters together, but I was not strong enough to break the lock. Nate looked at me smugly. I huffed, my hair blowing upwards. "Okay, no. I don't got it." I say as I move out of the way. Nate took the cutters from my hand and easily broke the lock. We opened the door to a dusty, grey building. "Empty?" I ask as we walked in, our footsteps echoing all around us."Maybe not. Let's split up." Nate says. "You sure? We're unarmed." I say. "Yeah." he says. "I'll go left, you go right. Meet back here in no less then ten minutes. If your not back, I'm hunting you down." Nate says as he walks towards the opposite side of the building. I laughed as I walked over to a bunch of boxes. I opened box after box. As I lifted the last box, I saw a piece of paper inside. I pull it out and glance over it. "Nate?" I call. "Yeah?' he replies as he comes over and sees the paper in my hand. "What is it? Some kind of shipping manifest?" he asks. "No. It's a message. For us." I say as I hand it to him. "Always a step ahead of you two." he reads. "How does he know us?" Nate asks. I thought for a moment. "Crap!" I say as I realize who that man was. "What?" Nate asks.

"Okay, remember that job we had in Spain?" I ask. "Yeah? And?" Nate asked, not understanding what I was talking about. "Nate! He was the one that Sully left behind to get us out of there before the guards arrived!" I say. Nate's face goes into shock. "Spent four years in jail because of us." I say. "Oh, crap." Nate says. We headed back to the car and we sat in silence as we arrived at the motel. I took off the 'do not disturb' sign and entered our motel room. It was a medium sized room. Two beds that were messed up, a desk that had books and papers laid out all over it, and old take-out food that was beginning to stink. I pull out my laptop and pulled up the search engine. I typed John Smith into the computer. I found all kinds of articles on him. Got his fortune at the age of 17 after the death of his father, his arrest, but I finally found the one I was looking for. He recently built a mansion not to far from here. "Bingo." I say to myself as I found the address and copied it down. We decided it was best to get a good night's rest before heading out. When we awoke, we waited until it was pitch black outside and drove to John's house. We parked the car in the woods so nobody would spot us. We quietly approached the back gate. "Any alarms?" I whisper. Nate glanced around. He shook his head. "Surprisingly, no." he says as he climbed over the gate and helped me across.

We opened up the kitchen window and climbed in. "Okay, we'll cover more ground if we split up." Nate whispers. "Are you sure? Nate, if we get caught.." I begin quietly. Nate put his hands on my shoulder. "Hey, hey! Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise!" Nate says as he pulls his silenced pistol out from his holster. I take out mine as well. "You better stay safe, Nathan." I say. "Same to you." He nods as he walks off. I headed off in a random direction. I softly walked around until I spotted the watch. I grabbed it and slipped it into my pants pocket. I turned to walk back the way I came. "There she is!" A man yelled as shots began to whiz by me. I ducked behind a crate. I pulled out my pistol but I knew I couldn't do it alone as there were to many for me. "Nathan!" I yelled as I felt an arm tightly go around my neck and the barrel of a gun being put to my head. Oh, crap.

Nate pov.. 

I ran over to where Natalie yelled. I saw one of the men had a gun to her head.

I raised my pistol at the man's head.. "Don't come any closer or she dies." the man threatens. "He's bluffing, Nathan!" she yells as she struggles. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, Mr. Drake." A new voice joins. I spin myself and the gun around to see John. "You." I growl. He laughed. I looked back to Natalie. The man held his arm tightly around her throat, her pistol laying next to her feet. "Let her go!" I demand, my gun focused back on the man with the gun. "Not yet. I have a deal to propose, Mr. Drake." he says calmly. "Yeah? Oh, do tell." I mock. " You come with us and the girl lives. You try to fight back and I will order him to shoot her." I glance at Nat. "He's lying! Shoot him!" she yells as she tries to get out of the man's grasp. I look at the man and then Natalie. If I miss, he'll kill her. If I refuse, he'll kill us both. I shake my head.

"I can't risk it, Natty. You're the only family I have left." I say as I turn to John, lowering my gun. "I'll go." "Put the weapon on the floor." John orders. I let the pistol slip from my hand. "Nathan..." Nat says, shocked. Two men grabbed my arms. Nat looked at me in despair. "Nate, No!" she pleaded, kicking the man holding her. "Take him away." John said as he waved his hand. They began to drag me away. "Nathan!" Natalie screamed desperately. I saw the man that had her hostage smacked the butt of the gun against her head. Her body went limp and her eyes rolled back. He then let her collapse to the ground. "You son-of-a-bitch!" I yelled, struggling. "Relax, Mr. Drake. We had to make sure that she wouldn't do anything that she would regret."John said as they threw me into a vehicle. I turned my head back to the house. The last thing I saw before they slammed the doors was my sister on the floor. "I'm sorry, Natalie." I whisper as I put my head down.

Nat pov..

I woke up with a major headache. I should have since I got knocked out cold. I stumbled up as memories flooded back into my mind. Nate! I ran outside. It looked like as if nobody was even here in the first place. I put my hand in my pocket and sighed in relief as the watch was still there, but my brother wasn't. "Nate, you idiot!" I yell as I hold back the tears. If I had kept my mouth shut, if I hadn't got caught. It's my fault. God, it's my fault Nate's gone. "I'm sorry, Nathan." I whisper.


	3. Search and Rescue

Nat pov…

I walk back to the car that we hid in the woods. I climb into the driver's seat and pull out my cell. I dial the number and put it up to my ear. "Yeah?" a familiar voice says. "Sully, we need to talk." I say shakily as I pull out of the woods and start heading down the road. "Kid, what happened?" Sully asks as I put him on speaker and lay the phone on the passenger seat. I explained my current predicament. Sully sighed. "Meet me at the Hawthorne hotel." He says. I nod, even though he couldn't see me. "Will do." I say. "Nat?" he asks. "Yeah, Sully?" I reply. "You know this isn't your fault, right?" he says. I scoff. "Yeah, I try and keep telling myself that. Anyway, I'll see ya soon." I say as I hang up. I put one hand around my ring, trying to remain calm. "Hang in there, Nate. " I whisper as I speed down the road.

Nate pov…

I felt the thing that had been blocking my sight being pulled off my head. I looked around and saw that I was in a tent with a table in front of me. It had many screens showing different camera angles. "A surveillance room?" I ask myself. John walked in front of me. "Very observant, Nathan." He mocks. I glare at him. "What do you want?" I snap at him. He smiled slyly. "Nothing. My plan is working just as I suspected." He said. I give a dry laugh. "Yeah? Oh, do explain." I taunt. "I knew you would come with me if we put your dear twin's life on the line. I bet she's calling Victor right now, planning a rescue mission." He says. I remain silent. "When they locate us, which they will, I'll have my men shoot them down before they can even reach the gate." He says darkly. I narrow my eyes at him.

He pretends to ponder about something. "You know what? I'll let them get deep within the camp. Then, I will murder them in cold blood. Do you know what that means, Mr. Drake?" he asks. "No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." I say, rolling my eyes. He scoffed. "You will get the see the whole show." He says, extending his hand to the monitors. My eyes widen. "No…" I say. "Goodbye, Mr. Drake. I will talk to you again very soon." He says as he leaves the room. "You leave them alone! Don't you dare harm them! Do you hear me?!" I scream as the door closes.

Nat pov…

I knocked on the door. It opened, revealing Sully. He moved to the side, letting me in. "Thanks." I say quietly. "Have you found a way to track down Nate yet?" Sully asks. I nod. "Is there a computer around here?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah, it's in the dresser. Never know when you two would pop in." he says as I pull open the lid and type in the website. I put in Nate's cell information and clicked 'start tracking'. I map pulled up and showed our destination. "Saline Island. How far is that from here?" I ask Sully. "Not far. We can take the sea-plane." He says. I nod and quickly stand. "Let's get going then." I say, heading for the door.

"Kid." Sully says as I stop and turn to him. "Look, I know you're anxious and you want your brother back. Trust me, I don't like the situation either." He says. I looked at him, confused. "Sully, what are you saying?" I ask. He sighed. "I wanna make sure you won't do something reckless. We got to take this slow, think it through." He says. I laugh. "I get it, but I'm fine. Alright?" I say, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. We headed out the door and to the jeep. I heard Sully say something but I didn't catch it. I sighed. Let's end this. Once and for all.


End file.
